


Games Night

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, post Hawk Moth reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: Luka invited Adrien over for the Couffaine Games Night with Rose and Juleka to distract him from Gabriel's recent reveal as Hawk Moth and subsequent arrest.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Games Night

At least he was an adult when he found out his father was Hawk Moth. He never would have been able to handle seeing Gabriel taken away in handcuffs as the worst villain Paris had ever seen. His friends would have helped him, but Adrien Agreste would have been shattered. Chat Noir would have been shattered. His life would have slowly began to crumble at the edges until it all fell apart completely.

Sitting alone in the Agreste Mansion wasn’t new to Adrien. He had spent so long sitting alone in his room after his mother died that it seemed like the most normal thing to do. Isolate himself and work through his emotions on his own. That’s what he had done after his mother died, and that’s what he continued to do every year on the anniversary of her death.

After he had turned off the news, everything had been quiet. Nathalie had been arrested with Gabriel, and Adrien had sent Gorilla home early. After the sun began to set, the mansion became darker and somehow quieter. It wasn’t good for his mood, but at this point, Adrien didn’t care.

By the time it was completely dark outside, Adrien was sitting in his childhood bedroom with only the computer screens for light. Every screen displayed different news sites around Paris, all of them reporting on Hawk Moth’s arrest.

Maybe he should call someone, just to talk about everything that was going on. Alya would probably be the best person to call, considering she was in the industry, but Adrien couldn’t bring himself to even pick up his phone. It was sitting next to him, yet it seemed so far away. The rest of the world seemed so far away that he was disconnected from it completely.

Tomorrow he wold begin to work everything out. For all Adrien cared, Gabriel could stay in jail, but there were other things to be done. Between trying to salvage his own reputation and return the miraculous to the Guardian, the list was growing and growing. The last thing on his mind was helping his father. He was the worst supervillain in history and had abused the powers of his miraculous. He was on his own.

The longer Adrien sat in his room, the more he wanted the clock to wind back. If the clock reset back to before his mother died his father would have never become Hawk Moth and he wouldn’t be so alone now. He wouldn’t be hiding from the world, afraid that everyone would think he would become like his father.

[C]|||

Every news channel in France was reporting on Hawk Moth’s arrest. No matter what they tried to watch, Luka and Juleka could only find videos of Gabriel Agreste being handcuffed and forced into the back of a police car, his assistant close behind him. Adrien wasn’t shown in any of the reports, only mentioned in a few off-handed lines about apples not falling far from the tree.

The longer he watched, the more worried Luka became. He knew Adrien, and if he was right, Adrien would be sitting alone and letting the news get to him.

“You should visit him,” Juleka said, switching channels again, “Adrien probably needs his boyfriend right now.”

She was right. While Luka was sitting in his house with his sister, Adrien was alone. An idea popped into Luka’s head, something he had been saving all month for a special occasion. This seemed like the right time. “Games Night. Call Rose, I’m calling Adrien.”

“You’re calling in your one night a month? Wow.” Juleka grabbed her phone from the coffee table in front of them, scrolling through her contacts as she spoke. “You don’t usually call any games nights.”

Games Night was one of their Couffaine traditions. Once a month for any reason, one sibling could call the other to spend the entire night playing board games. No questions asked. Of course, there was bound to be issues, like when someone was called away from a date or a job, but a tradition was a tradition and both siblings relied on each other.

Adrien was the last person Luka had called. They had spoken last night, before everything spiralled out of control. Hoping Adrien would pick up, Luka paced around the living room. “Pick up, pick up, pick up.”

Just as his call was about to go to voicemail, Adrien picked up. “Luka?”

Luka breathed a sigh of relief, happy his boyfriend picked up the phone. “Adrien.”

“Are you calling to break up with me? The whole supervillain father thing is probably a deal-breaker for most people, don’t worry.” Luka’s heart broke when he heard Adrien’s question. How could he ever break up with Adrien? Some of his happiest moments were with Adrien, and there was no way Luka would give any of them up.

“Of course not, you’re nothing like your father. I called to see if you wanted to spend the night at my place.”

There was silence from the other end of the phone, stretching the distance between them. After what felt like hours, Adrien replied. “I don’t know, Luka. What if I am more like my father than everyone thinks? How many times have people said the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree?”

“I promise, Adrien, you aren’t like your father. You aren’t lashing out at me, you didn’t ignore me. You didn’t let my call ring out. You’re so much different, and if other people can’t that they must be blind.” Luka wished he was holding Adrien right now, protecting him from everything the outside world was saying. He wished it could just be the two of them in their own little bubble, away from heroes and villains.

On the other side of the phone, Adrien began to sob, his breath rattling. “I don’t want to be alone anymore, Luka. The mansion is too big for one person.”

Knowing instantly he would travel any distance to be at Adrien’s side, Luka grabbed the keys to his car and left the house, not even letting Juleka know where he was going. She would figure it out eventually. “I’ll pick you up. See you soon.”

“See you soon.” The call ended and Luka got into the car, flipping his phone onto the passenger seat and starting the engine. The Agreste Mansion was only a few blocks away, but when Adrien was alone it felt like thousands of miles.

Luka turned into the driveway of the mansion, rolling to a stop in front of the gate. The whole place looked abandoned; not a single light anywhere. Was Adrien still here or had he gone back to his house? Deciding to call him, Luka picked up his phone. Seconds later, before he could call again, the gate slid open. Adrien must be here after all.

Slowly driving the rest of the way up the driveway, Luka kept his eyes peeled for any other signs of life inside. He was starting to worry about Adrien more. Some of the worry had dissipated when they had spoken on the phone, but now it was back full force.

Getting out of his car, Luka didn’t bother shutting the door before he was jogging up the stairs. Raising his fist to knock on the door, he was taken aback slightly when Adrien opened the door.

He looked broken. The man standing in front of him wasn’t his boyfriend, it was a man who had been through hell and back in under an hour, someone who had seen the worst of the people around him and remained standing through it all. Adrien Agreste looked destroyed.

The usual, familiar light in his eyes was gone, replaced with empty pits of sadness, calling Luka to be weighed down by the problems of the world. But that wasn’t what Adrien needed right now. He had already seen enough sadness and negativity today, he needed comfort.

“Hey.” Luka spoke so quietly he was unsure if Adrien heard him. They stood facing each other for a few seconds, until Luka opened his arms. Adrien stepped forward and almost collapsed into them, more tears cascading down his face.

Gut-wrenching sobs tore through the night air as Adrien shook in Luka’s arms. No matter how close Luka held him, the shaking continued. If only Luka could sadness away and make him feel better. He had no sympathy for Gabriel, he got what was coming to him. But he did feel his heart ache for Adrien, for the son left behind to face the storm.

With a few shuddering breaths, Adrien controlled the tears long enough to speak. “I didn’t think he would ever be like this.”

“No one did, you couldn’t have seen it coming. Don’t blame yourself for anything, this isn’t your fault.”

“Take me away from here, I can’t stand being in this place for much longer.”

Without another word, Luka escorted Adrien down the steps to his car, opening the door for him. Only when they were both in the car did Luka reveal his plan for the night. “Juleka is inviting Rose over for Games Night and I thought you might want to be with other people. If you don’t, we can find something else to do.”

Happy for any distractions, Adrien turned his head to glance at Luka. Even though they had only been dating for a few months, they seemed to know each other better than they knew themselves. Without Luka, Adrien would have wallowed in his own self pity until someone either sent a search party or he got over it, the former being the more likely option. “That sounds great. And thank you, for everything. You always seem to be there for me and know exactly what to say every time. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Luka smiled, happy Adrien was looking better the further they got from the mansion. There was so many memories there, both good and bad, but the recent events seemed to outweigh everything else. “I’m here for you, Adrien, whenever you need me. I promise.”

Adrien placed his hand on the centre console, open and palm up. Not even needing to look, Luka placed his hand in Adrien’s and lace their fingers together. The rest of the ride passed in silence, with each of them basking in the other’s company. It was perfect, and just what they needed.

When they arrived at Luka’s house, Rose’s car was already out the front. She must have arrived a few minutes before them because there was no sign of her or Juleka outside.

“Come inside before it starts getting too cold.” Luka led Adrien into the house, dropping his keys back in the bowl on the side table. “Rose and Juleka are probably setting up.”

As he followed Luka further into the house, Adrien couldn’t help but notice all the pictures lining the walls. A thousand and one memories were captured in the frames, some more recent and some from years ago. It was homely and inviting, the opposite of the cold, opposing mansion Adrien had grown used to. This house was much nicer than the mansion.

The moment Luka and Adrien stepped into the living room, Rose had thrown her arms around Adrien, suffocating him in a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you again! I missed you!”

Adrien laughed, returning the hug. “We saw each other last week.”

“I still missed you. Now, sit down so I can beat you at Monopoly.” Rose dragged Adrien to where the board was already set up, forcing him to sit next to her.

Luka and Juleka smiled at each other, knowing Rose had an uncanny ability to cheer people up, no matter how sad they were. Rose noticed they weren’t sitting down yet and beckoned them over, pointing to the empty spots around the board.

“Pick your pieces so we can start.”

The first game of the night began and Adrien quickly forgot about his father. Within twenty minutes, Rose owned nearly a third of the board and Juleka was trapped between properties with only a single ten in her hand. If she rolled too high, she was out of the game. If she rolled too low, she was out of the game. After that, her properties would be put back up for sale, where Rose would undoubtedly claim them. It had been a terrible idea to play using Rose’s modified rules because she was clearly the master.

Juleka rolled a seven, landing her right on the most expensive property on the board. She groaned in defeat, handing Rose her money and her lone property card. “I don’t think this is fair.”

“You shouldn’t have gone bankrupt, then. The rules clearly state that if you owe more money than you have the person you owe money can begin taking your properties once you are bankrupt.”

“That’s not the ordinary rules! You’re changing them so you can win, that’s cheating!” Though she pretended to be outraged, Juleka had a grin across her face, almost matching Rose’s.

Luka smiled at Adrien, happy he wasn’t as sad anymore. Even though it hadn’t been half an hour yet, he seemed like a completely different person. He could feel the lazy smile taking over his face and knew he could live like this forever.

Noticing his staring, Adrien tapped Luka on the knee playfully. “What?”

“Can’t I stare at my model boyfriend?”

“I’m not a model tonight, I’m just Adrien Agreste.”

“Well, Adrien Agreste, feel free to stay here the night so you can be a ‘normal person’, if you wish.”

Adrien scooted over to Luka and leant against his shoulder, not hearing what he had said. “I could live like this forever.”

“Move in with me, with us. We can have our little family together, you don’t have to worry about being a model anymore.” Luka wrapped an arm around Adrien’s shoulders and rested his head atop of his boyfriend’s.

“I don’t want to interrupt your life.”

“You won’t.”

“Give me some time to think about it.”

Luka nodded, before reaching over to the coffee table and opening one of the drawers. “I know this probably isn’t the best time, but would this make it any easier to decide?”

Confusion covered Adrien’s face for a few seconds before he saw what Luka was holding. An open ring box with two simple gold bands inside. One said ‘Adrien’s’ while the other said ‘Luka’s’. Not knowing what to say, Adrien covered his mouth with one hand, looking at Luka.

“This isn’t the most conventional proposal, but Adrien Agreste, will you marry me?”

Laughing and crying at the same time, Adrien almost tackled Luka to the ground, peppering kissed all over his face. “Of course I will!”

Looking up from their pretend fighting, Rose and Juleka started to clap excitedly. They had known about the rings for weeks and were glad Luka finally proposed.

“I love you, Adrien Agreste. And I can’t wait to spend a lifetime with you.” Luka slipped the ring onto Adrien’s finger, ecstatic he had said ‘yes’, even with the timing.

“I can’t wait to spend a lifetime of Games Nights with you, Luka Couffaine. I love you.” Barely slipping the ring on Luka’s finger, Adrien dragged his new fiancé into a kiss, the world fading out around them. This was the future they both hoped for, the one they had been imagining for the years since they met each other.

Even with the whole world against them, they had each other. And that was all they ever wanted.


End file.
